Please Don't!
by krazyfan1
Summary: This is taking place after meeting Ezra's mom. Sorry if the summary sucks, but I hope you try and read it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another story that I haven't even touched in MONTHS but I wanted to start fresh. Something new and hopeful good. Please Read and Review, I know it's short and yeah! But I hope it's still good. So this takes place during season three after meeting Ezra's MOM!**

**This is just the first chapter and I hope it's a good one. But if you don't like it then I will just take it down!**

**Anyway, sorry for rambling. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

To think about Ezra and my relationship and the way that I had been ruining his life; sent my mind into this spiral twist. I never thought our relationship was wrong up until the day that I had meant his mother. She had placed the most amounts of thoughts and doubts into my mind that I can't seem to let it free.

It was a brand new day and after talking with my dad most of the night. He had finally come around and told me the truth, something that I had already knew about him getting Ezra fired. But it was much better hearing it from him.

This morning I had awoken to the numerous text messages and missed calls. Most of them from Ezra telling me he was sorry for his mother's actions and to call him. I ignored it and got ready for the day, it was only Tuesday so which mean's another day of hell which is called school.

"How are you feeling this morning?" My father asked me when I reached the living room.

I shrugged, "I want to thank you for telling me the truth." I told him sincerely, "But I think I have made up my mind."

Although my father came around to telling me the truth, that still didn't mean that he was alright with my relationship. He was still on the verge of a mere break down every time I said Ezra's name. But he encouraged me last night to see where things take us. If it wasn't meant to be or not, then at least I wouldn't go on living thinking what if.

But about an hour after my father left my room; I stayed up thinking this would be the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry, that my actions made you feel this way." My father took a sip of his coffee, "But you are my angel; and my only one at that. I'm just trying to do what's best."

I nodded, "I know." I told him fully aware of it. "I have to get to school. I'll see you tonight."

I headed out the door, fiddling with the keys in my hand. But finally deciding to walk to school instead, I tossed the keys into my bag and turned the corner of my driveway and headed down the path.

"Aria?" I head behind me and turned on my heel, "I've been calling you all night."

I nodded and shrugged, "I know."

Ezra let out a sigh and caught up to me, "Please talk to me." He begged, "I'm sorry. But that's exactly why I didn't want to go last night."

I let out a scoff, "There's a lot about you I don't know." I sucked in a breath, "As much as I love you,"

"Aria wait," He stopped me from talking, "I know where this is heading. And it's not fair."

"You think I don't know that?" I yelled, "Ezra our relationship wasn't fair from the start. Everything happened because I pushed you."

"You didn't push me into anything." Ezra told me with a firm tone in his voice, "I want this, just as much as you!"

I nodded, "I have to get to school." I mumbled unable to hold back any tears, "I will talk to you later."

"Aria, let me take you to school?" He took my hand in his, "I just want to make sure your okay."

I licked my lips and shook my head, "I'm fine. I want to walk." I took my hand back and let out a breath, "I'll stop by after school. I promise."

"Fine," Ezra said defeated, "Text me when you reach school so I know your okay."

"I will." I replied giving him a fake smile.

I turned on my heel and headed towards the path of Rosewood High.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

I went to work after making sure Aria and I were okay. I waited around for a few seconds in my car before actually walking into the building.

With thoughts of last nights event's still playing over and over in my mind; My mother and Aria, and having Aria walk out on me without even knowing she had left. Sent my mind spiraling into all kinds of different directions, I knew my mother would do something to break the two of us apart. That is one of the main reason's why I didn't want to go to that stupid gala. Knowing what my mother was truly capable of; scared me.

"Ezra, please get to work." My boss said coming into my cubical.

I nodded and just stared at the computer screen. Thinking about Aria, and how she was going to break up with me right there on her street. What if Aria was going to break up with me? What if something was truly wrong and there was nothing I could do to fix it? What's next?

"Ezra?" My boss yelled walking into my cubical once more.

"What do you want?" I hissed. "Just leave me alone and you'll get your shit."

"Excuse me?" He looked at me with wide eyes and ready to explode.

"You know what?" I stood up and stared in right in the eyes. "I quit, this isn't the job that I want. I'm an educator and a damn good one at that. So I quit."

**This was just a starter chapter I hopefully will have the next one up within the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So people asked me to go on and so here I am with the next chapter. This is mostly stuff that happened in episode 3x09 but I didn't recite all the words that they had said together because it would have taken me longer to write. But I hope you like it anyways. This story is just mostly for fun, something to pass the time away.**

**Anyways, I really enjoyed last nights episode; although I think it would have been better if Aria had told Ezra no in the end of Ezra's confession. I think that she had gave in a little to fast and it would have been a taste of his own medicane of lying to her. - But that's just me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

**Aria's POV:**

"So how was it last night?" Emily asked as we both walked into our last class of the day.

I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. The truth is; I don't know what to really make of last night. I thought I could just break up with Ezra and go on my merry way, But after seeing him this morning everything changed. I love him more and more as the days goes by; I just can't stop seeing him because our families don't agree with what we're doing.

"It wasn't what I thought it would be." I answered, "Everything is changing."

Emily opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by our teacher starting the class.

Throughout the class I had more than just history on my mind. I had Ezra, his mother and my parents playing all kinds of different roles. One set of parents telling me to follow my heart and let this play out and then I have Ezra's mother handing me an envelope telling to take it.

"Ms. Montgomery?" I heard my name being called and then looked up from my book to see Emily walking towards the door. "The bell hang rung."

I nodded and gathered my books. I didn't hear one word he had said.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked me and I shrugged at her once again. "Aria?"

"Ezra's mother hates me and tried to give me a compensation to leave him alone." I all but cried.

"Oh Aria," Emily rubbed my arm, "What did Ezra say?"

"I haven't told him."

"Are you?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I have too. If not it would seem as if I was thinking about it." I answered truthfully. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

**LINE BREAK**

**Ezra's POV:**

I rubbed my face and paced around my apartment. Today didn't go as well as I had planned.

As I placed around my apartment, I looked around the various things. Aria's black leather jacket that hung on the back of the chair; the two brown paper bags that sat on top of my shelf. The two dirty cups of tea that Aria and I had together from the other day; I had told her that I was going to wash it out but never did.

A sudden knock brought me back to reality and I looked at the door. At first I thought it was Aria, but she still had about a half hour of School left.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

My brother Wesley smiled, "I brought food." He held up a bag and walked right pass me, "Nice crib."

"You didn't answer my question." I stated closing the door, "Did mom send you?"

He let out a sigh, "Look, let's just enjoy a quick bit and then we can talk."

My brother and I ate in complete silence with only the sounds of us taking in a few sighs between breathe; I stood up and walked over to the fridge to get us a couple of bottles of water. I handed Wesley one and he let the bottle linger for a while.

"Mom told me you had to get the car back." He stated.

"What? But you gave it to me to sell." I retorted, "What's this all about?"

"Mom is willing to make a deal and it involves your girlfriend." He pressed her lips together.

"What?" I questioned, "I will never go for that. So if this is what I get, I will get that stupid car back." I said in frustration, "I am never breaking up with Aria."

Wesley smirked, "I figured, that's why I don't agree with what mom wants. So I said I would make you a deal."

**LINE BREAK**

**Aria's POV:**

I walked up the steps to Ezra's apartment and heard a couple of guys yelling from the landing. I paced myself as I walked up to Ezra's door, hearing him yelling out something about not taking the offer. I questioned myself asking what the hell is that all about; when the door to his apartment flew open and a guy walked out.

I held myself against the wall and looked between the two as they both stopped in shock when they both noticed that I was there.

"Are you Aria?" The guy asked me and I looked between him and Ezra.

"Not now Wes." Ezra insisted.

"Dude, introduce me." He said with a flashy smile.

"Dude, keep walking." Ezra hissed protectively with a deep glare down.

The guy looked at me again and let out a huffed smile as he turned on his heel and headed down the path that I had just once walked up. Still in shock by what I had just seen, I turned to Ezra and looked at him confused.

"And that was?"

"That's Wesley," Ezra pointed down the hall, "My brother."

I looked down the hall as Ezra turned and hurried into his apartment. Soon after I followed behind him and closed the door.

"What offer was he talking about?"

"Nothing" He stated quickly

"Ezra, I could hear you yelling from the stairwell clearly-"

He cut me off "I meant it's nothing you have to worry about"

"How much money did you mother offer you to break up with me?"

"Why would you ask me that?" He demanded.

"Your' mother offered to me first." I told him.

"My mother offered you money to break up with me?"

"Yeah, that's why I came here." I let out a breath

Ezra shook his head in shock, "Sorry, I was just processing."

"Well can you process a little louder?" I asked in disbelief. "Why was your brother doing here?" I questioned waiting answers.

Ezra stopped what he was doing for a second to answer, "He came here to help me buy back the car I sold!"

"Why?"

"It's complicated," he said flatly.

I knitted my eyebrows and spoke, "I can keep up Ezra."

He explains what was going on and how his mother had some value to the car. But I still had a few doubts as to what was going on. Of course his mother was going to do something to come between us, my parents did for a while it was only a matter of time before his parents or should I say mother would intervene.

"I got to go." He kissed my forehead and headed for the door.

"Okay," I said in shock that he would just leave me here alone in his apartment when clearly we had things to work out as well.

**LINE BREAK:**

**Ezra's POV:**

I had finally gotten back to my apartment when I opened my door and heard Aria's voice down the hall.

"Hey." I smiled and stepped back. "I left my phone inside."

Aria walked up to me slowly, "I know, I called seeing if you could pick me up. But Wes, answered." She looked me in the eyes.

"Aria, come inside."

"I can't." She sucked in a breath.

"You can't?" I asked mimicking her words. "Why not?"

"Because it's over Ezra," Aria let out a few tears. "I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry."

"Aria," I said when she turned on her heel and did a dash for it. "Ar, Aria." I took her arm and stopped her, "What's going on?"

She sucked in another deep breath, "I can't take your secrets anymore. Ezra, I thought I knew you; but I obviously don't." She let a few tears run down her cheek, "I can't deal with it anymore!"

**So there you have it. I know odd place to leave off and I'm sorry for that. So next chapter if you still want me to go on, will be maybe on Saturday or Sunday if I find the time. OR SOONER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to post this chapter up tomorrow, but I wanted to give all you lovely reviewers a little something. I'm so grateful that you are liking this short story. I kind of enjoy this chapter and I hope you will too. **

**I am thinking of ending it with this chapter but if you want me go on; then leave it in a review and say something. If not then I am going to end this with a three chapter.**

Aria has been avoiding me for the last three weeks. Ever since she walked out on me; I have been kicking myself in the ass for what has happen. First it started off with my mother coming into town and ended with my brother. Although my brother is still lingering somewhere around me, I haven't had the chance to personally thank him for all the damage he had done to my relationship with Aria.

It was a Friday afternoon, tonight was one of the many dances at the High School that they had thrown every other month. Well that's what it seems.

I had gotten ready and looked at myself in the mirror, after the countless hours of sleep and many phone calls and text messages I have sent Aria. She still hadn't called me back; not once. I plan on getting Aria to realize that I had made a mistake. I had been the idiot that was lying to her all this time.

With the thoughts of Aria and mines conversation still fresh in my mind and the thought of her running out of here afterwards; which I must say crushed my heart into a million pieces. I have managed to get my mind set straight and ready for this night to happen.

"_How much does it take to make a person fall off the face of the earth?" Aria demanded._

_I looked up from my newspaper, "And were talking about-"_

"_Maggie." She blurted without hesitation, "How much did your mother pay for her to disappear, must've been a lot"_

"_I would think so." I stated looking back at my paper._

"_You don't know?" Aria asked not wanting to push the matter aside. I knew she was upset that I had lied to her, but I thought we would at least get passed this._

"_I asked, but she didn't return any of my calls or emails" I admitted, "I've looked for her for months. But then I had to accept the fact that she didn't want to be found."_

_Aria still had that disbelief look in her eyes, "Why didn't you just tell me about her?"_

_I looked up in frustration and then sat up a little bit. "Because she's part of the past that I was trying to forget;" I stated, "And when we started dating I didn't want to reveal all of my skeletons in my closet."_

_Pissed and clearly noted Aria had gotten up from the stool, "Okay, but you should have told me about her when I found out about Jackie. Ezra, we've been together for over a year now." She yelled._

"_And it took you awhile to tell me about Jenna and A" I looked her in the eye's as I retorted happily. But that was the end of it._

"_This is completely different than that." She smacked her hands and grabbed the beagle, "Enjoy it. Because I don't want you talking to me; I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me enough to tell me something this big." She flung the beagle toward my chest and stormed out of the apartment._

"_Aria!" I called out running after her in only my boxers. She stopped when she hit the last landing and turned around. "Please."_

_But with that plead she just opened the door and headed out._

* * *

I stood at the entrance of the school with my best suit that I had in my closet; it was one of the three that wasn't wrinkled. I inhaled and exhaled a few breathes before opening the door and walking into the gym of the school. When I had reached the sound to the music playing; my heart started to race as I thought of what was next to come.

I stopped in the Hallway and froze when a new song started to play and the people in groups went with their respectful other. There were a few people that stood on the side and that is when I found Aria. Although her back was toward me I would still notice her from a mile away.

She was wearing a simple dark purple dress that went just below her thighs along with those black looking boots. I sucked in a deep breath and took hold of her hand as I speed walked over to the dance floor; this was my only chance. This was my chance to make things right and if it doesn't work I will lose her forever.

As the melody of the music started to blare I turned on my heel and took Aria's right hand in mines and placed her other on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me upset.

I shrugged and spun her around in a complete circle; just trying to make this last for a little while longer.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful; stop me and steal my breath; and emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky; Never revealing their depth" _I started to sing with the first verse. _"Tell me that we belong together: Dress it up with trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"_

As the song kept playing and Aria and I danced on the floor like we owned it. I could see her friends smiling and taking a few pictures; but I had also seen Ella in the background with a not to satisfy grin on her face. I gulped back and few times as the song ended and looked into Aria's big hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, please just talk to me."

She licked her lips and looked around the dance floor at her friends before looking back at me. "Fine,"

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra had taken my breath away with his voice; he sang to me the first few verses of the song and spun me around. It felt like the last time he showed up to the dance and we ended up dancing to 'Just a Kiss'.

I have been thinking about Ezra for the last three weeks. Listening to his messages over and over again; but the fact that I couldn't rap my head around the point that he had a child out there in the world and he couldn't trust me enough to tell me. Hurts.

Ezra pulled me to the parking lot and we stood behind his car; it took me back to when Ezra told me he loved me. After I thought that just maybe he would fall in love with my old babysitter.

"What are you doing here Ezra?" I asked him in a defeated tone. The truth was, no matter what; I will always be in love with him. I will always see Ezra as mines; even if I have to deal with the fact that he didn't tell me the truth.

"I miss you!" He blurted with tearful eyes. "I should have told you; I know that now." He sucked in a breath and I stepped forward only for me to be up against his car.

I opened my mouth to speak but there were no words that would come out. "Aria, I know your upset and want to maybe punch me in the face." He smiled slightly, "But I can't live and go on with life if you're not in it."

I turned away from his eyes; knowing full well that I was ready to have a break down. "I don't know if we should move forward," I mumbled, "You lied to me; and thought you couldn't trust me enough to say something."

"And that's why I'm here." He pleaded, "I made a mistake; Aria, I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and then shrugged, "You want me to just open my arms and say 'okay I forgive you'? I asked with irritation, "How can I trust you to tell me the truth? Ezra I tell you everything and I thought that we were the couple that would tell one another everything."

"We are; Aria, something's are just meant to keep hidden. That's something in my past that I wanted to forget."

"So tell me something." I told him with a stern tone. "If Maggie was to come walking up to your door and held your child in front of you. Would you welcome them with open arms and leave me hanging on the sideline?"

"No, Aria. I swear to you, I would never do that; I promise." Ezra replied without skipping a beat, "I don't want to lose you!" He kissed my lips and I never pulled away, nor did I deepen it. "I love you, so much. I had to do something to get your attention."

I smiled, "You just did." And with that I planted a real make-up kiss to his lips. Although our relationship is still a little rocky and the thought about Ezra changing his mind about leaving me and going with his family and child. Scared the crap out of me, I plan on enjoying whatever time I have with him.

**So tell me what you think!**

**Also tell me if I should go on... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I thought about it and thought YES I will do more chapters. This is just a filler chapter; please review at the end.**

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra had dropped me off last night; after our intense make out scene that we had caused in the parking lot. We had spent a few hours on the bleachers at the football field. We had talked about what had happen with the last three weeks that we were apart. And how Ezra had gotten a new job last week; to my surprise it was back at Hollis. And I had my father to thank for that; although Ezra is only teaching four times a week; it was more than enough to make rent payments and stuff that he wanted.

"What are you doing today?" My father piped in. "You look different."

I smiled and looked up from the couch, "I was planning on staying home for a few more hours." I answered truthfully, "I want to thank you, dad"

My father looked at me confused, "For what?"

I gave him an I know what you did look and then he smiled, "You didn't have too."

"Aria," My father sat down beside me, "When I had found you sitting on the floor that night; it hurt me to see you so upset over something that I had fault in. I just wanted to make this right; I had told the dean the truth. The only reason that I wanted Ezra fired; was because he was dating my daughter. We just had to wait for an opening slot to put Ezra back in Hollis."

"Dad, I had already known it was you!" I looked at my hands and fiddled with the rings, "And I would have said something; but Ezra advises me not too. He didn't want to cause an even more strand on our relationship."

"And when you mean ours you mean?"

"You and I" I said and looked up at him, "I love you, dad. I'm always going to be here for the family. But I love him too."

My father gave me a tight smile, "I know. And as much as I don't like what's going on; I would much rather know what's going on, rather than you going behind my back."

"So" I lingered, "Everything will be okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, I won't hold the two of you back." I smiled and stood up from the couch to give him a hug, "Please just don't get pregnant before your married."

I froze a little when he said that, "I won't."

* * *

Later that evening Spencer, Hanna and Emily came over to the house for a sleep over. Mike and my dad were going to be gone until tomorrow night; so I invited them to stay with me. Usually we would spend the night at Spencer's but we all thought some place different for a change would be nice.

"So last night was eventful." Spencer smirked taking some popcorn, "You forgave him?"

I shrugged, "Not so much on the forgiving side; but we are talking." I admitted, "What about you? Have you talked to Toby?"

"No, and I don't know where he is." Spencer replied looking really sorry for herself, "if only he would talk to me."

Hanna and Emily looked at one another, "He'll come around," Emily told her, "Toby just want answers that none of us can spill yet."

"I kissed Wren!" Hanna blurted which caused all of us to freeze in our spots.

"You what!" Spencer shouted, "When?"

"Hmm. The day we had that meeting with the higher doctors; I was just really excited that I had proven a point and I jumped on him. It was only a peek but yet; I still haven't felt right since." Hanna bit her lip and looked Spencer in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

Spencer shrugged, "That ship has sailed a while ago. Don't worry about it."

"Alright;" I stood up from the floor, "A walk to remember?" I held up the DVD, "Or Step up Revolution."

"How did you get that?" Emily pointed to the bootleg copy

I shrugged, "I borrowed it from Mike, but-"I paused and looked around, "I also have Magic Mike that I asked his friend for." I smirked, "Well?"

Everyone looked around one another, "Magic Mike." They sang together.

Shortly after the movie the girls had fallen asleep. It was a little after midnight and I still found myself wide awake. I just wanted to think about what journey Ezra and I would have; I wondered if we would ever be alright enough to move on to what has been going on.

"Aria" I heard my name in a soft whisper and turned my head to see Hanna looking at me from her spot on the floor. "What time is it?"

I shrugged and looked over at the clock, "It's a little passed two." I whispered back and moved my feet that were placed on the couch over to the floor, "I just couldn't sleep."

Hanna nodded and sat up from her spot and sat next to me, tucking her feet under her butt. "Thinking about Ezra?" she smiled

I nodded and let out a soft sigh, "Are we going to be alright? I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose him to something bigger." I admitted feeling ashamed that I didn't have the ultimate trust with Ezra.

"I don't' know. But I would like to say yes; you and Ezra will be strong and going for old age." She smirked, "You out of all of us. Had the longest relationship and had overcome so much. I don't' see why this would be any different."

_"Because he has a child out there."_ I wanted to scream, "I don't' know either."

Hanna and I released a breath before both leaning back against the couch. We looked at one another and let out a loud giggled before reframing back.

"It's okay." I mumbled, "They're not going to wake up." I told her.

"But we should get some sleep." Hanna said placing her head on my shoulder, "I don't want to be all lazy when I meet up with Caleb tomorrow." She yawned out.

"You're right." I copied her yawn and giggled right after.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

"Where are you going?" I asked Wesley who had finally graced me with his presence

He shrugged and opened the door, "Want to come along?" He smirked with a raised eye brow, "Come on dude,"

I rolled my eyes and let out a breath, "No thanks."

"Fine, but to answer your question. I was going to see if Aria wanted to have lunch with me." He winked walking out the door.

"Wesley," I yelled and followed in his path, he just kept on walking out the door and onto the hard pavement, "Wes."

"What?"

"What do you want with Aria?"

He placed his signature smile and placed his hands in his pockets, "Nothing, I just figured if she was going to be in your life I should get to know her."

"Not without me;" I interjected, "You can't seem to keep your mouth shut."

Wesley tilted his head and then gave it a little shake, "I didn't know you haven't told her about Maggie. Ezra you doubt people all the time; when are you just going to go pass that?"

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

I sat in the Brew with a nice cup of hot latte and my homework on my lap. It's only the middle of the term and yet I feel like I have been falling behind; with complications with Ezra lying. I feel like I had placed all my homework on hold.

I took a sip of my drink before seeing Emily walking in for her shift.

"Hey, didn't I just see you a few hours ago?" She joked, "Stalking me?"

I rolled my eyes, "My dad and Mike isn't home yet and I really wanted coffee; so I just thought I'd come here to finish my homework."

Emily nodded, "Are you going to be here long?"

I shrugged, "Most likely; I haven't even finished that five page paper we had to do on the Revelations"

"I just finished mine yesterday." Emily smiled and then frowned when her boss started to call her back, "I better go; I wish your mom would just tell Zack to relax." I laughed as I shook my head and watched as Jake waved at me and I waved back.

I sat there for another half hour before getting up with my book in hand and walking around the shop. My left food half asleep and the other already feeling numb.

"Aria." I heard my name and looked up to see Wesley and Ezra walking in. "I've been calling you." Ezra walked over to me first giving his brother a tight glare.

"I left my phone at home; I wanted to study with no interruptions." I answered truthfully, "What's up?"

"Ezra and I were just having a brotherly bond." Wesley smiled his famous grin and headed over to the counter.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Ezra concern. "What's really going on?"

"My brother is developing a crush on you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the next chapter review if you want. But I would love it if you do!**

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria stared at me with an intense face; it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Aria."

"I'm sorry what?" Aria blinked a few times and sat down on the chair, "Your brother, really?"

I nodded, "It seems that way," I shrugged, "Why are you feeling something for him?" I asked concerned.

"Don't' be ridiculous" Aria rolled her eyes and started to pack up her things, "I have to go. My dad and Mike should be home by now."

"Wait." I stopped her and she took her arm away, "Can we at least have dinner tomorrow?"

Aria bit her top lip and then shrugged, "I really have to study for this French test." She lied,

"Really?" I stepped back, "I thought you took French last year?"

"I meant my Japanese class." She tried to cover up.

"Aria what's going on? Are we okay?"

"We're fine. I have to go," She lent up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Fine." I replied with a simple hand gesture and nod.

"Where's Aria going?" Wesley asked as he handed me a cup of coffee

"None of your business." I answered harshly and looked around the coffee shop for Emily. I know something bigger is going on with Aria and to be honest with myself, I'm going through a few things. But I would really love Aria and I to be on the same team. "Here, I don't want any." I handed my cup back over to my brother.

"What? Ezra, Aria will come around. Just give her time."

"I think you need to leave Rosewood. Ever since you and mom showed up; my relationship with Aria has been tanking."

Wesley laughed, "And that's not our fault. She's mad at you, for lying to her." And with that being said he shook his head and headed out the door.

"He's right you know." I heard behind me and saw Emily, "She's tired of people lying to her. And for you to hold something this big; that just set one stone back for you."

"I get why she's mad, but-"I shook my head and looked at the door when I heard the bell ring.

"Sorry, I just forgot my book." Aria bent down and picked up. "Carry on."

"Wait Aria." I insisted, "Can we talk for a few minutes?" I pleaded. "Just hear be out."

"About what?"

"About Maggie."

Aria licked her lips and looked at Emily who smiled and walked away, "I already said I forgive you."

"I know; but you don't." I sat down and looked her in the eyes, "I found Maggie."

"You found her? Where?"

"She's living in Delaware." I answered and looked at my feet, "She's coming down in a couple of weeks."

Aria turned her head and nodded, "Okay, thanks for the heads up."

"Please don't walk away angry." I asked her as I took her hand and pulled Aria down to sit next to me. "I don't want to lose you."

"But you will." Aria cried out.

"What?" I asked my voice cracking as I did. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Aria shrugged, "I don't know, Ezra this is a lot of information to take in. Please just give me some time."

"But Aria!" I let out before she walked out the door. For how long? I don't know.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

I walked all the way home; well more like speed walked all the way home. Only to find my father and Brother in the living room. They both looked up from what they were doing and my father greeted me with open arms.

"Where were you?"

"At the brew, I didn't want to stay here alone." I answered, "When did you guys get back?"

"About an hour ago," Mike answered, "I'm going to Ryan's." He said grabbing his basketball and heading out the door.

"I'm going to go upstairs." I told my father and skipped a few stairs up before he called my name.

"I'm throwing the factuality mixer again this year. Do you think you can help me out?" He looked at me with helpful and pleading eyes.

"Sure dad, when is it?"

"Next week Saturday."

"Okay,"

* * *

Dinner was fairly quiet; with Mike still had Ryan's house and my father on his laptop sending out last minute emails. I was stuck with my five page essay next to me. I had only written three and a half pages and still had a page and a half to go.

When dinner was over I had cleared the table and started to clean the dishes; when that was over I headed into the living room only to hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it." I told my father who appeared next to me.

"I'll be upstairs." He kissed the top of my head and grabbed his folder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock when I saw who it was.

"I'm leaving town, I just wanted to say goodbye." Wesley smiled and stepped up the pathway, "Can I come in?"

I bit my lower lip and looked behind me to see my father with an intense glare on us.

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to you for a second." He told me and then smiled once more before looking behind me. "You must be Aria's father, I'm Wesley Fitzgerald." He extended his hand and my father took the few steps to shake it.

"Byron Montgomery."

"Dad, this is Ezra's younger brother. From New York." I shut the door behind him, "He was just saying goodbye."

My father smiled, "Okay, I'll be upstairs." He told us and shook his head before looking at us once more and headed up.

I sighed and looked at Wesley as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you really doing here?"

"Look, Ezra made a few wrong choices. But that's no reason to punish him for."

"I'm not punishing Ezra for anything. Did he send you here?" I asked frustrated, "Because if that's the case you can just tell him I got the message."

"You're stubborn, I like that." Wesley smiled, "How about we go get a bit to eat and then we can talk?"

I let out a short laugh, "I just had dinner thanks."

"Desert then? I heard you folks have a killer Smore' sundae." I laughed once again and then shook my head, "Come on, it's just Ice Cream!"

"Okay."

**Alright Alright I have the next chapter written and ready for upload and I was thinking that maybe tomorrow or at the end of the week. But if I get enough reviews then I will update before I go to bed. **

**Oh and before I leave this off I am going to start with Ezra's POV: in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer went in for service and then I had gotten sick. But here is the next chapter, please be on note that not everything in this story is matching the show. I added a few of my own twist in it. **

**As much as I love Aria and Ezra together and I DO don't get me wrong. I just think that they need some huge to happen to them that would make them go running back to one another. They are starting to get a little boring; it seems as if the writers are trying to make us EZRIA fam' go in a different direction so we could get off them. *ha* (never going to happen) I will love them to the very end. It's one of the huge reason's why I love the show. **

**Anyways, I don't know how I feel about this chapter and it's mostly just a filller for the next. So please Review.**

**Ezra's POV:**

I sat alone for a whole week. With Hollis classes in full swing for me; that was the only thing that could keep my mind off of losing Aria. Never would I have thought that she would walk out of my life, I knew at some point or another that I would have to tell Aria about Maggie. But I just thought it would have been on my terms.

For years I have been blaming my mother for what she had done; but never had I have thought about it the other way. Maggie could have said no, she could have just walked away and we both would have grown from what we had done together. But she took the money and left me high and blind and suffering from my own path.

Jackie, she was a different story. She had helped me get over Maggie for a few years and focus on school and getting through the next year. Until I proposed and we ended up breaking up a year later; all because she wasn't ready to get married.

But then that brought me back to Aria. Aria had helped me get over Jackie, not once has Aria ever judged me for who I am. Although it feels like she put me on the spot and told me she needed time. A part of me only blamed myself; Wesley was right. If I really do love Aria, I should have told her sooner. Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. Aria and I usually spent after school together. Me helping her with her homework, or she helping me with my stuff.

I sighed and tossed my grading papers aside. It was only my first full week here at Hollis and I already felt as if I was falling behind. It's been a whole week since I have last seen or even talked to Aria. Byron stops by from time to time; although that's only to talk about school related stuff.

Finally having enough of just sitting here in my office alone, I packed up my stuff and closed my office for the evening. I headed over to my car and tossed my stuff onto the passenger seat; only to look down on the floor and seeing a few stuffs that I had left behind.

I had cleaned my car a couple of days ago but left behind a few letters that I had tried to write to Aria. Telling her that I was wrong for doing what I did; telling her that everything happened because I was blind by what was right in front of me.

I crumbed the bunch of notes and letters and tossed them in the back seat of my car. This weekend Maggie was coming into town; I had finally gotten word of where she was and called her. She was in shock just as much as I was. But never the less, we had made a deal to talk things out.

I sucked in a deep breath and started up my car, this week was going to be the start of something different. This week; I plan on taking my life back. Something that I should have done a long time ago.

* * *

Before I knew it Maggie was knocking on my door. She had called and said that she was coming straight from the airport; I looked around the apartment and made sure that everything was put away before opening the door.

"Hey Ezra," Maggie greeted me with a million dollar smile.

"Hey, come in." I gestured to the room and closed the door behind her, "How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

I shrugged "Could have been better." I mumbled, "So, do you want anything to drink?"

She shook her head and placed her bags down on the floor, "No, why am I here Ezra?"

I arched an eyebrow and tilted my head a little, "Why?"

Maggie let out a breath shortly after sucking in some air, "It was hard Ezra." She declared, "But it had to be done."

"What are you talking about? You had an abortion?"

"No, his name is Malcom Michael Fitzgerald Collins" She smiled,

"You used my last name?" I asked surprised, "Why?"

She let out a soft laugh, "Because he's your son. No money in the world could have kept me from using your name."

"But it kept you away." I hissed, "We could have worked things out, we could have raised our son together." I started to yell as a few angry tears ran down my cheek, "Things could have been different."

"But then you wouldn't have a life here." She cut me off, "Ezra, look at you."

"Yeah, I've fallen from the seams and it's from the day you left me." I yelled and sucked in a few breathes as I turned away from her. "Where did we go wrong?" I muttered, "Everything between us was perfect."

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and turned around to see Maggie with a tight smile, "The day was asked your mother for help."

I let out a short laugh, "That seems to be the answer to all my problems..." I closed my eyes and then looked at the time, "Want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure," She smiled, "But first we have to drop my stuff off at the hotel."

"That's fine."

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

Spencer and I were walking around the town square just looking at various shops, usually I would normally go with Hannah but her mother had set up another volunteer job at the church for her and she couldn't get out of it.

Over the last week since I had told Ezra that I wanted space, all I have been doing is trying to get through my senior year of High School. Of course with Ezra constantly on my mind; my studies haven't been really that sharp. This washing machine mode that I have been on, thinking Ezra was wrong from lying to me. But he only did it because it was his past kind of thing, had really kept me up at night.

All I wanted to do was call him and tell him that I was sorry for the way that I had reacted and all I wanted to mostly do was lay in his arms. There were a few occasions where I would just pick up my phone and attempt to call him, but chicken out because I was too afraid to admit I was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as she held up a white simple lace dress that flowed down to her knees. "You haven't been yourself for a while now."

I shrugged and picked up a similar dress but in a different color, "I miss him."

"Why don't you call him? I'm sure he misses you too." Spencer replied, "I mean you and Ezra have been together for over a year. Why are you punishing him for something that happened five years ago?"

I looked at Spencer with determine eyes, "Because he felt the need to keep it from me. How would you feel if Toby had a child out there in the world and didn't tell you about it? Would you be so loving and respectful enough to stand by someone you thought you knew?" I asked frustrated.

"Point taken." She held up her hands in defeat, "But that still doesn't' count for all the times Ezra has been there for you!" She had to have the last word.

I looked around the store letting in all the words of Spencer's so called wisdom and headed toward the front of the store.

Spencer did have a point. Ezra was always there for me and I should be there for him, it didn't matter what the reason was. Ezra and I are soul mates.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and paid for the few items that I had picked up, one of them was the red lace dress that went up to my thighs and the matching black ear rings, with the three inch high ankle boots.

"I got what I need." I smiled and we both headed out the door.

Today was just the start of my life, Spencer was right. I shouldn't punish Ezra for what has happened, because no matter what stupid and selfish thing I have ever done. Ezra was right there for me holding my hand.

**I wasn't sure what Maggie's last name was so I just kind of made up my own. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. I should have had this up a while ago, but the truth is. I'm just lazy and really IDK, Bored. I guess you could say, just like this story. I'm going to start thinking that no one is interested if you guys don't review. And if it's a YES, then I'm sorry you're bored with this story.**

**But here is the next chapter. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL. I don't own anything...**

**Aria's POV:**

I had gotten home with just a couple of hours to spear; I didn't realize how long Spencer and I were out.

This evening is the night of my father's factuality mixer and he wanted me to help out. So as the good daughter that I am, I said yes. But that was before I remembered who was on the teaching staff at Hollis. So tonight I get to see Ezra that is if he's still coming.

I remember the last time Ezra came to the factuality mixer last year, everything that we worked so hard for went down the drain because he didn't tell me that Jackie was going to be working there.

* * *

"_What were you thinking?" I asked frustrated, "What, it didn't occur to you that she'd be here tonight?"_

_Ezra shook his head, "No, I haven't seen her since last summer and she was the TA then!" Ezra defended himself._

"_I can't help but think that you still have feelings for her." I sighed, "There's no other reason for you to keep that from me!"_

"_She's not a part of my life anymore." He took a step forward._

"_Yes she is. She's downstairs having wine with my dad." I shook my head once more and walked around me._

"_I screwed up."_

_I turned around to face him, "Not telling me about her was a lie."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_I looked him right in the eyes "Until today. You were the one guy that would never lie to me." And with that being said I walked out of my bedroom leaving Ezra by himself._

* * *

I walked downstairs after getting ready and saw that a few of my father's friends had already shown up. I waved to them and gave them my royalty hello before walking into the kitchen and setting up more wine glasses and trays of Appetizers and setting them on the severing table. My father had ordered most of the food; but his friends had also pitched in and helped with some of the most amazing. Spinach wrap appetizers, I love it to death. But I would say that it's more on the dumpling side, then an actual wrap but the taste is just the same.

"Thank you Aria," My father gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head, "I'm glad that I have at least one family member willing to support me."

I pulled away and gave him a sympathetic look, "Mike and mom loves you just as much as I do dad." I sighed and rubbed my arm, "But Mike just doesn't want to hang out with a bunch of teachers on a Saturday night. And mom will support you no matter what, it doesn't matter that she's not here. Mom loves you just the same." I assured him.

"Thanks, my little pookie bear." He gushed and pulled me in for another hug.

"Dad?" I sighed, "I thought we got over that faze?" I joked pulling away and going back to what I was doing.

* * *

About an hour after I had helped set the table; my father's colleagues had started to pour in. But there was still no sign of Ezra, and I started to wonder if he was coming at all. For the past week I have only received one email from him saying that he was going to respect my wishes; but he was going to think about me constantly.

I sighed and turned on my heel once I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Parthia's.

"Good evening." I greeted them both, "Come in." I opened the door a little more and waited for both of them to pass through before shutting in behind them. "How are you? And your' little one?"

Mrs. Parthia laughed, "We're all good and how about you dear? Last year of High School, have you decided where you want to go?"

I shrugged and nodded at the same time, "Kind of. But no matter what I'm applying to all of my Top Major schools."

She nodded and handed her husband her coat, "You know Hollis has a really great Art program." She tried to butter me up, "And the English department isn't half bad." She joked.

I nodded, "I just want to expand my choices, and I have taken a few Art classes at Hollis," I smirked playfully, "But that was just for fun."

"Oh" She nodded and turned to her husband, "If you ever decide to apply to Hollis; let me know. I'm on the head of administrative committee, I would be more than happy to push someone with your potential through."

I tilted my head a little and took a step back, "I really appreciate it, Thank you. Would either of you like something to drink?" I offered.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

After spending the whole afternoon with Maggie, we had finally come to an agreement that for once didn't involve my mother. We agreed that Malcolm would stay with me for a couple of days, just to get the feel of having me around.

It was to my surprise that Maggie never once lied to Malcolm, she had told me from the time he was able to keep his eyes open. She has been showing him pictures of me; but of course it was all from High School seeing as she didn't have any recent ones of me.

After dropping Maggie back off at the hotel, I headed straight home and started to get ready for this factuality mixer that was being held at Byron Montgomery's house. I am a little hesitant about going, but that's only because Aria is going to be there.

A part of me didn't know if I should be excited or depress. I really didn't know where we stand.

I headed out of my apartment and drove over to Byron's house, the mixer had already started and there were less to no parking at all on the street. I drove around a few times until I finally saw someone pulling out of their spot that was a house away from Byron's. I parallel parked in between two Sport's Car, and turned off the engine.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before opening the door and getting out. The intense pressure that I am under right now is just unbearable. All I wanted to do was get right back into my car and head on home, I wasn't ready to face this awkward moment with Aria.

I sucked in a few breathes before ringing the doorbell; and all the while thinking this was it. This was the moment that I was going to see Aria.

"Hey," I said giving a half smile when I saw Aria right before me. Sending even more butterflies to join the rest of their colony in my stomach.

"Hey Ezra," Aria smiled and moved aside to let me in. I walked a few feet before turning around and catching a glimpse of Aria closing the door shut. "My father was just looking for you. He thought you would have been here by now."

I nodded and turned by head around to look at the crowd, "Thanks." I muttered softly looking her in the eyes, "How are you?"

She shrugged, "Getting by and you?"

"I miss you." I blurted, "I'm sorry." I said feeling ashamed because I promised to give her space and the first thing I do is blurting out the most obvious.

Aria opened her mouth to speak but then closed it when her father had greeted us. I shook his hand and looked at Aria once more before being pushed into the crowd of professors by Byron. I sighed and shook my head feeling a little disappointed that I couldn't hear what Aria would have said.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had started to get ready to head out. I helped a little as Byron placed plates into the dish washer and then started to put away all the untouched alcohol.

"You don't have to help." Byron told me as I handed him a bottle of wine, "You can leave, and I bet you're extremely tired."

I shrugged and shook my head, "Not really, and I don't mind helping." I replied just as Aria walked in with a few more coffee cups. "Thank you for having me here." I stated.

Byron sighed and turned to face me, "Ezra look, I don't agree to what you and Aria are doing. But I appreciated the fact that the two of you could act like civilized. You both didn't go around faulting your relationship." He stopped and I looked at him confused, "But if your just staying around to get some alone time with Aria." He tilted his head, "You might want to do it now? I would prefer that you both be in my eye view."

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

I had picked up all the plastic cups from their various spots. It doesn't matter how old you are; you'll still leave rubbish laying around for someone else to pick up after.

I sighed picking up one more cup and tossed it in the rubbish bag. Tonight didn't go as well as I had planned, I wanted to at least get three free seconds with him. I wanted to know how his week has been; I wanted to know what he was planning on doing with Maggie and his child.

There were so many questions and that I wanted to ask Ezra, but every time I went up to talk to him. I was interrupted by some factuality member, or my father wanted me to go down into the basement to grab more wine.

I plopped myself down on the couch and started to take off my heels. It was close to midnight and I have been on my feet since this party started at six. I wiggled my toes a little, letting them enjoy their freedom and tilted my head back on the couch.

"Aria, can we talk for a bit?" I heard in a soft mumble.

I lifted my head up a little and nodded as Ezra took a seat on the coffee table in front of me.

"What a night huh?" He started off.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I can't wait to change and get a full night's rest." I mumbled.

Ezra nodded and looked over to the kitchen; I followed his gaze and saw my father placing more dishes into the dish washer.

"Why didn't you tell your father that we're taking a break?"

I closed my eyes and then let out an "I don't know." I opened them up to see Ezra looking right at me, "Did you tell him?"

He shook his head, "No, because no matter what. I still think of you as my girlfriend. "He sighed and looked at his hands, "I'm going crazy, Aria. I think about you all the time and I can't shake this feeling that we're never getting back together." He admitted.

"Ezra, you lied to me. You've kept something from me that; I don't even know how to comprehend. I mean, I had to hear it from your brother."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But Aria, this situation was out of my hands." He looked up at me, "I'm sorry that I had kept it from you. I just hope that one day you will forgive me."

"Ezra, I forgive you." I rolled my head a little and sat up, "But I'm just not ready to get back into a relationship with someone who can't trust me enough to open up." I stood up and grabbed the rubbish bag, "I've told you everything. I just wished you' would have done the same." And with that being said I left the bag of rubbish next to the door and headed upstairs.

As much as I wanted to run right into Ezra's arms. I knew I had to look the other way; because ever since I had told Ezra about Jenna and about A. I have kept no secrets from him; I have opened up my heart; as well as my mind. And he still felt the need to hide things from me.

**SO WHO'S READY FOR TOMORROW? OMG! EZRA IS GOING TO TELL ARIA; LOVE YOU, BABE! THAT IS SO AWESOME CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT WE HAVE NEVER HEARD EZRA OR ARIA SAY THAT TO ONE ANOTHER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter and I was going to update it this passed weekend but ended up going camping and now my body hurt from all that swimming. N-E-wayz. Please Review at the end~**

It's been three months since Ezra and I have spoken more than three words to each other. I see him from time to time at The Brew or at the Hollis library, when I needed something that the High School Library doesn't have.

Hanna, Emily and I were sitting at The Brew for what felt like hours. We had just gotten back from Philly after doing a major shopping spree. Hanna and Caleb have their anniversary coming up and she wanted something that would look 'smashing' that's the word that Hanna had used. Spencer couldn't make the trip with us; she had to go with her parents to her nana's house for the weekend.

"So where is Caleb taking you?" Emily asked as she placed three cups of coffee down on the table.

Hanna shrugged, "He won't tell me. But he did tell me to dress nice and for the occasion." Hanna rolled her eyes, "Whatever that means."

I giggled and placed a hand on Hanna's arm. "I think he means to dress for any occasion. Expect the unexpected." I smiled, "So what are you going to wear? The Red or Black?"

Hanna looked at her bags and then did nothing shrug. "What should I go for? I mean, I know I'm the one usually all high and mighty for fashion. But right now I feel as if I'm going to puke and then faint."

Emily and I exchanged a few looks before we both looked at Hanna. "Red." We both said in unison.

"It would make you look bold." Emily told her.

"Thanks guys."

Hanna, Emily and I stayed at The Brew until our coffees were all finished. We ended up heading our separate ways.

I ended up walking over to Hollis since it wasn't that far. And since my father works there; I was able to borrow a few books from the library.

I walked inside the library inhaling the scent of the leather bond books. I walked over to the Romance section that was located on the second floor and found a chair in the near corner of the room.

There were students lurking around and also professors some of them stopped and talked with me a bit. Asking how I was doing and how my father was. Most of those had been his previous students and then some of my father's friends. Asking how my school year was going and if I applied to any of the colleges.

"Aria." I heard my name and turned my head over my shoulder to see my dad walking towards me, "I thought that was you. What are you doing here?"

"Reading, What about you? I would have thought you'd be home by now?"

He shrugged his shoulders and placed his bag down on the floor next to my feet, "I just had to do a few papers and thought the library would be a good choice," He replied sitting down, "Are you looking for Ezra?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, first you hated my relationship. Even told him that you would call the police and now you're all up in my face telling me to get back with him."

"And you're complaining?" He chuckled, "Sweetie, I don't get why you're being selfish with him. But I saw the look you had in your eyes when he walked out at the mixer. It was a look I had when your mom walked out our door and never looked back."

"But Ezra did look back."

"Exactly, he had more courage than your mother to return the same regret and sorrowful look. He's broken just as my as you. Don't let someone you love and trust get away because of something he or you were trying to protect from one another."

"Dad," I argued, "Please stop trying to play match maker." I stood up and grabbed my bag, "Ezra lied to me, its one thing to fib but to actually keep something to this extent." I huffed and shook my head, "It's not what I sighed up for."

**Ezra's POV:**

I huffed another breath before just pushing myself away from my desk and turned away from it. Over the course of three months I was never able to get myself in check. I miss Aria so much and my mind- no matter what I'm doing always goes back to her.

I've tried calling and emailing, but nothing would get her to return my calls. I even told my son about her, I told Malcolm that Aria is the love of my life. And when he asked if I ever loved his mother, I felt awkward and tried to cover up what I was trying to say. But it was nothing but a brunch of rubbish.

I rubbed my face and stood up, leaving all my work at the desk as I took a stroll around the campus. It was close to dinner and I was here since six this morning trying to get all my students essays and homework out to them.

I licked my lips and headed down the main Hallway where I saw this guy talking to a short girl with Red Highlights. Her back was turned towards me and the light just shined off her hair lighting up all her Highlights. I smiled and thought back to how she looked so much like Aria from behind. Everything about her she screamed Aria and as I walked closer, the young girl tucked her hair behind her ear and started to laugh.

"Professor Fitz," The boy said and I gave a short wave.

"You're here late, Kevin." He nodded, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No sir, I was just talking to a friend." He nodded toward the young girl and she turned to look at me.

"Hey Ezra." Aria bit her lip and gave me a small smile, "How are you?"

"Aria." I breathe out with a hint of pain, "I'm okay, and could be better."

"Right." Kevin gave a sly smile, "You two dated."

I knitted my eyebrows, "Yeah well, life sucks." I hissed.

"Ezra." Aria hissed back, "What's your problem? Apologize."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Kevin, that was uncalled for."

"No problem," He turned his head, "I should be going. Tell your dad I said hi.

"Bye Kevin." Aria waved him off and then sent a death glare back at me when Kevin turned the corner.

"What?" I rolled my eyes and looked as Aria returned it and headed down the same path as Kevin that led to the parking lot.

"Aria wait." I sighed and watched as she came to a complete pause, "I'm sorry, for everything."

She didn't turn around but I knew this was hurting her, "Your right, I should have told you the truth when you found out about Jackie."

Aria turned to look at me, "You hurt me Ezra."

"I know, but I never meant for it." I closed my eyes for a few seconds, "Being without you, just makes me realize what good I had. I wake up in the mornings, and wish you were there smiling back at me. When I come home from work, I open the door thinking you'll be on the other side ready to greet me like you usual do."

"Ezra,"

"No, Aria. I'm going nowhere without you. I need you back into my life, "I walked up to her and took her hands and placed it on my heart, "It beats for you Aria."

She gave me a smile, "Mines too." She let out a soft giggle, "I missed you too Ezra. Every day was challenging for me."

"So let's stop that." I offered, "Let's just work this out as a couple, Aria no matter what I will always love you!"

"I will always love you too," She lent up on her toes and gave me a kiss to the lips. It took me by surprise but it didn't take me two seconds to respond.

We kissed until we were out of breath and then I pulled away first, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Your beautiful," I said breathlessly, "Have dinner with me?"

"Tomorrow, meet me at the little hole in the wall." She winked at me.

"At Six?"

She nodded, "Yes." With another kiss to the cheek Aria picked up her bag and winked at me before walking to her car.

I waited a few minutes after she left and turned around with a grin from ear to ear and yelled out, "YES! I got my girl." To my surprise there were a few students looking at me with an amuse grin on their faces.

"Way to go Fitz." Dayna Green told me. "Now, maybe we can get back our essays from last month.

"Don't worry," I chuckled and headed down the hall, but not before yelling back, "Everyone passed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just wasn't feeling it with this long break between mid-seasons. I'm going a little crazy wishing PLL was back on. But yet we have the Halloween episode next month and it's on my birthday might I add. So I'm kind of excited for that, plus I'll be in LA so i hope I run into someone up there from the cast.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter please don't forget to review and next chapter I'm thinking of bringing Maggie into it.**

**Aria's POV:**

It was the night of Ezra and mines date night sort of speak. I had told my father the truth that I was going to meet Ezra at six at this French vegan place over in Philly and he looked at me with wide eyes. And then told me that he had been there before, I nodded knowing that piece of information already, but didn't tell him about it.

All day I had been on my toes; doing everything that I could to get the nerves out of my stomach. I wanted tonight to be special, with just US involved. But then Ezra called me around lunch time saying that there was going to be a plus one in the mix and if I was okay with that.

Of course as much as I wanted it to be just US, I told him that it was okay to bring Malcolm. Seeing as my own jealous rage had already sort of meant the boy already.

"_So you're thinking of becoming a teacher, for what grade level?" Maggie asked._

"_Oh this one, first." I smiled at her thinking if I was going to do my own insight on Ezra's past because he didn't want to tell me about it. I should at least play the part, "SO what do you like about it?"_

_She giggled, "I love everything about it, and it's relaxing knowing that you made some impact on their feature." She turned to the kids, "Alright, lunch time is coming why we don't start placing everything in their correct slots." She called out and the children grumbled, "But sometimes it's just sad that you can't watch them play all the time."_

_I giggled, "Their wonderful" I smile and looked at a little boy that was approaching the table._

"_Can I have a play date with Ben?"_

"_I'm sorry sweetie not today." Maggie replied,_

"_That's sweet," I told her, "How they ask for you permission."_

"_Well, he has too." She looked at the little boy and then back at me, "Malcolm is my son."_

_And that's when I froze; I knew I had to get out of there as fast as I could. That was Ezra's little boy, the one that his mother had paid off._

"Aria, Ezra's here." Mike told me and I nodded, "Did you know he had a son?"

I giggled, "Yes, why'd you think we separated for so long?"

Mike shrugged, "You really didn't tell me. But I just figured one of you cheated, now I know the real reason."

I slapped his shoulder, "You really thought I would cheat?"

"Well, you kind of did with Noel Kahn."

I looked at him a little taken back, "I did not cheat on Ezra, and we broke up that time. Then he apologized and I forgave him."

"Why?" Mike wondered, "It looks like a whole different story now." He sighed.

"What are you saying?"

"Aria I love you, but are you really ready to play a role as mommy?"

"He has a mother."

Mike chuckled, "That maybe so. But what happens if later in the feature Ezra wants to marry you? Are you ready for some other woman son to call you Step-mama?"

"I never thought of it." I mumbled, "But it's too soon to think about that. You'll never know where Ezra and I might end up from five years from now."

Mike rolled his eyes frustrated, "You know if he was to ask you to marry him, you'll say YES in a heartbeat."

"Why are we talking about marriage? I'm still in High School!"

"Look, I'm sorry. But I saw Ezra at Tiffany's this afternoon. With that boy, I'm just wondering why he would be in there."

I opened my mouth to speak but heard small little footsteps coming up the hallway, followed by deeper ones.

"Look who's here" My dad announced, "And Ezra is downstairs waiting for you."

I sucked in a breath and then let it out a few seconds later, "Hey Malcolm, how are you?"

"I remember you." He pointed, "Your mommy's friend Amy,"

I gulped back my spit, "Let's not tell your daddy that, not yet anyways."

"Secret?" He questioned, "Daddy, told me not to get them. It will cause heartbreak."

I nodded, "Well, can you at least let me tell daddy that I saw you before?"

"Fine," He pouted, "Daddy's, downstairs. He his suit."

I smiled and took his hand as I led him out my room, "Malcolm,"

"Yes," He looked up at me with those big eyes of his.

"My name is Aria," I smiled, "It's a long story, but you can call me Aria."

"Yeah, one I would love to hear." I heard my father say behind me and my brother laughing in the background.

**Ezra's POV:**

I waited downstairs for Aria and the rest of the gang to return. Tonight was supposed to be special and as much as I would love my son to be here tonight. It was just one step back for Aria and I. I never intended Aria to meet my son this way; I wanted to ease her up to the moment of finally meeting Malcolm.

When I had called earlier and wanting to maybe change the time and date of this date, Byron had upped and offered to take Malcolm for a few hours. Even though I'm a little skeptical about this, I feel like just maybe Aria and I could have this romantic date that I've been planning all day.

I sat down on the couch and started to look around the house, it's been awhile since Malcolm and Byron had gone upstairs to get Aria and Mike.

My phone rang and I reached into my back pocket to look at the caller.

"You're late. What happen?" I asked into the receiver

"_I'm sorry this conference that I'm in wouldn't let anyone out. Is everything okay?" Maggie asked._

"Everything is fine. But Aria and I have a date tonight, I needed this." I told her pleadingly, "Are you going to pick him up?"

"_Actually, I was going to ask my mom. I'm going to be suck here for another couple of hours, I'm sorry Ezra."_

I sighed into the phone, "Just let him spend the night, I'm sure you'll be out of there by morning." I told her sarcastically, "Anyways, be safe. Aria doesn't mind; at least I don't think."

"_Thank you! I'll pick him up in the morning. Tell Aria, I'm sorry for the interruptions."_

I sucked in a breath, "Malcolm isn't an interruption Maggie. It's what happens, you need to make sure that you're ready for this."

"_Ready? Ezra, I've been taking care of my son all this time. Just because you're in the picture you think you're all high and mighty?"_

"That's not what I meant." I defended myself, "I just feel like your priorities are getting mixed, ever since I came into the picture. I had him more than you!"

"_Yeah well, guess again." _

And with that she hung up the phone. I sighed once again and looked up the stair case as Malcolm came running down.

"Aria looks beautiful." He winked at me.

"Hey," I pushed his shoulder gingerly, "That's my girl."

"Dad," he whined, "Aria's old, I was just giving you a heads up."

I rolled my eyes, "So what am I then?"

"Grandpa," He said turning on his heel running towards Aria.

"I heard that." Aria picked him up, "And I agree." She tickled his stomach, "Especially in the morning when your daddy doesn't brush his hair."

"And I heard that." I told her jokingly as I walked up to her and gave a soft kiss to the lips. "Besides, he called you old." I played along.

"I'm not old, yet." Aria gave him a playfully stare down, "And you're an ant, cause you are so small." She placed him on his feet. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and looked at Malcolm, "Behave now. Make sure you listen to Mike and Mr. Montgomery."

"Byron, he said I could call him Byron." He defended himself.

I nodded, "Okay, just please do this for me. Behave."

"I will daddy, I promise." I smiled and gave Malcolm a kiss on top of his head before taking Aria's hand. "Let's go."


End file.
